Happy New Year Temari-chan
by Reynaras
Summary: Tahun baru kali ini Temari sangat kesepian. Aksi apa yang dibuat Shikamaru untk menghibur kekasihnya? lalu apakah Temari akan mengubah padangannya mengenai tahun baru kali ini? RnR Special Fic Tahun Baru. Happy New Year Minna-san!


Naruto Fanfiction Archive

Special Tahun Baru

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"Happy New Year Temari-chan"

Liburan kali ini tidak terasa begitu istimewa bagi Temari. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil menatap layar laptopnya dikamar. Dia rasa, hanya dirinyalah yang tidak pergi berlibur dengan keluarganya. Malam tahun baru tanggal 31 Desember ini pun hanya terasa seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Haah.." Sekali lagi, Temari mendesah sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Ia kembali menulis beberapa kata di dalam sana, dan mendesah lagi. Sungguh hal yang sangat membosankan.

Ia bangkit dari kursi belajarnya dan berjalan menuju Handphonenya, iya membuka password dan membaca beberapa pesan dari temannya. Ternyata banyak dari teman-temannya yang mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan di malam hari. Hanya saja, dirinya terlalu lelah untuk memlakukan hal seperti itu.

Sabaku no Temari. Seorang siswi kelas 10 yang tidak menikmati liburannya hanya bisa menatap layar laptopnya dengan tatapan sendu. Liburan semester pertama di kelas 10 sangat tidak asik baginya. Liburan itu seharusnya waktu untuk bermain bukan? Bagaimana ia bisa bermain jika tugas liburan dari sekolahnya masih saja diberikan.

Kedua orang tua Temari malam ini pergi untuk makan malam berdua, menikmati malam tahun baru tanpa ingin diganggu dengan ketiga anaknya. Kankuro, adik pertama Temari menerima ajakan temannya untuk mengikuti acara malam tahun baru di villa temannya sejak kemarin. Jujur, Temari sangat ingin pergi. Namun orang tua Temari menegaskan tidak boleh pergi keluar rumah dengan siapapun sampai semua tugas sekolah itu selesai. Alhasil dia hanya dirumah berdua dengan Gaara.

Bagaimana dengan kekasihnya Shikamaru? Sekarang Shikamaru pun tidak bisa menemani Temari. Shikamaru sedang ada liburan keluarga di Amegakure. Sungguh asik membayangkan satu keluarga pergi liburan panjang. Tapi sekali lagi, Temari tidak bisa banyak berharap karena kedua orang tua Temari bahkan bekerja saat tanggal merah.

Sebuah suara tanda panggilan masuk membuat Temari buyar dari lamunannya. Temari menatap layar Handphone itu. Panggilan masuk dari Shikamaru membuatnya melengkungkan senyumnya dan membalas telepon dari sang kekasih.

"Halo? Shikamaru?"

"_Halo Temari, kau dirumah?"_

"Seperti yang kau perkirakan, aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah sampai semua tugasku selesai. Bagaimana denganmu? Masih lamakah kau berada disana?"

"_Mungkin 2 hari lagi aku pulang Temari. Aku merindukanmu."_

"Hm, aku juga Shika-kun."

"_Kau sendiri dirumah?"_

"Tidak, ada Gaara disini. Ada apa?"

"_Aku hanya bertanya, hehe."_

"Kau tau? Suaramu membuatku ingin memelukmu.."

"_Dan suaramu membuatku ingin mengecup bibirmu Tema-chan."_

"Eeeh.." Temari blushing berat mendengar kalimat Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba romantis itu.

"_Haha dasar kau. Tenang aku sudah membawakanmu oleh oleh. Tunggu aku ya Temari."_

"Yaaa.. yaa Shikamaru yang mendadak sok romantis."

"_Baiklaaaahh, aku pergi dulu. Aishiteru Temari."_

"Aishiteru moo Shikamaru."

.Klik.

Telepon pun ditutup. Temari menghela nafas panjang. Dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya sejak SMP ini. Dia merasa hanya sendiri sekarang. Walaupun ada Gaara tetap saja dia merasa kesepian. Biasanya malam tahun baru Temari menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini.

Shikamaru. Dia ingin pemuda itu sekarang. Dia ingin pelukan hangat Shikamaru. Sikap cerewet Shikamaru yang menghawatirkannya. Dukungan Shikamaru dan kecemburuan Shikamaru. Dia hanya ingin menghabisan waktu bersama pria itu sekarang. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Jadi Temari kembali untuk menatap layar laptopnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

~~000~~

2 jam sudah berlalu sejak Temari berkutat hebat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Handphonenya kembai berbunyi. Temari membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Ibunya. Ibunya memberi tau bahwa dia dan Ayahnya hari ini akan menginap di salah satu hotel untuk menyambut tahun baru. Sungguh orang tua yang curang.

Temari turun kelantai bawah. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara. Beberapa menit tak dijawab membuat Temari penasaran. Ternyata kamar Gaara tidak dikunci dan didalam kamar Gaara tidak ada orang. Temari berjalan mendekati dapur yang kebetulan dekat dengan pintu depan. Temari menemukan sesuatu disana. Sepucuk surat.

_**Nee-chan, saat kau membaca ini aku mungkin tidak ada dirumah. Kau tau? Aku ini sudah dewasa dan aku ingin kebebasan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke pesta temanku. Kumohon kau tidak mencariku. Umurku sudah 13 tahun dan aku yakin aku bisa jaga diri.**_

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**P.S : Semua alat komunikasi tentangku sudah kunonaktifkan. Aku juga sudah ijin dengan Kaa-chan dan Tou-san. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk mencariku.**_

Aaa… Gaara merasa dirinya sudah dewasa ya rupanya. Apa dia pikir 13 tahun itu dewasa? Dasar anak kecil yang bodoh. Temari merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Bagaimana dia bisa kehilangan jejak adiknya dalam waktu 2 jam? Bagaimana dia bisa tidak mendengar suara Gaara meninggalkan rumah? Temari.. kau sendirian sekarang dirumah. Malam tahun baru sendirian….

Temari kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju kekamarnya sambil meremas remas surat yang dibuat oleh Gaara. Apa boleh buat, sebisa mungkin dia akan membuat acara malam tahun baru ini menjadi menyenangkan. Temari menyalakan Televisi dikamarnya, dan menonton acara kesukaannya sambil memakan popcorn. Sesekali dia juga membalas teman-temannya yang sedang online di situs jaringan sosial tertentu.

~~00~~

Temari berkutat dengan televisi sampai pukul 11 malam. Temari melakukan semua itu tanpa melakukan suara. Walaupun jujur dia sangat bosan, tapi dia tidak akan teriak-teriak seperti Sakura kalau dia sudah bosan. Tak lama, Temari mendengar suara laki-laki berkata,

"Tadaima.."

Temari menaikkan alis dan mematikan televisi. Apa dia salah dengar? Suara laki-laki siapa yang bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya? Kankuro sedang menginap, ayahnya sedang makan malam dan Gaara baru saja melarikan diri dari rumah. Apa jangan-jangan salah satu dari mereka sudah pulang?

Temari melangkah cepat turun ke bawah. Ternyata memang benar salah satu dari mereka pulang. Peik Temari yang melihat seseorang sedang membuka sesuatu di kulkas. Temari menyambutnya sambil berkata,

"Okaer…iii…naa-naasaaiii…"

Temari terkejut bukan main. Ternyata bukan salah satu dari mereka bertiga. Tapi tapi tapi itu.. itu…

"Halo Temari-chan," Sambut seorang pemuda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Temari mengeluarkan titik air mata. Tak disangka ia akan bertemu pria ini, pria yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Pria yang sangat ia inginkan hadir di sisinya sekarang. Nara Shikamaru.

"Shi..Shi..Shika..ma..maruu.." Temari menunjuk kearah Shikamaru sambil menganga lebar.

"Terakhir yang kuketahui, kekasihku yang cantik ini tidak gagap deh."

"….."

"Jadi ini sambutanmu padaku eh? Kau tidak menyambutku? Haah salah aku pula-"

.Greb.

Shikamaru diam. Dia merasakan pelukan hangat Temari. Ia tau ia sudah membuat Temari kaget. Tapi ia juga sangat tau bahwa ia telah membuat Temari senang setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? 2 minggu penuh Shikamaru berada di Amegakure dan mereka bahkan hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Jadwal Shikamaru sangat padat, saat Shikamaru sempat meghubunginya, Temari sudah tidur.

"Kau jahat Shikamaru! Kau bohong padaku!" Temari menangis. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru terkekeh pelan.

"Maafkan aku Temari, aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan padamu," Shikamaru memperat pelukan mereka berdua. Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk melepaskan pelukan ini. Namun Temari tiba-tiba melepas pelukan Shikamaru.

.CUP.

Kecupan singkat dari Temari untuk Shikamaru cukup membuat Shikmaru mematung. "Okaerinasai Shikamaru-kun," Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan ke dapur meniggalkan Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang mematung.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi nakal eh Temari? Hahaha," Shikamaru jalan mendekati Temari yang sekarang sedang memotong kue tart.

"Sejak kau meninggalkanku 2 minggu penuh," Sahut temari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mana oleh-olehku?" Tanya Temari menagih janji.

"Akulah oleh-olehmu, ehehe."

"Dasar, hahaha."

Akhirnya sepasang kekasih ini makan kue tart bersama diruang makan sambil bercanda tawa. Wajah Temari yang kusut kini berseri-seri saking bahagianya. Tapi tunggu dulu. Bagaimana Shikamaru bisa masuk kesini?

"Shika? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Ah itu.. aku lupa, saat dijalan menuju kemari, aku bertemu Gaara dijalan. Aku bertanya dia mau kemana. Dia menjawab dia mau ke rumah temannya yang tak jauh dari sini. Aku meminta kunci rumah ini padanya dan berjanji saat dia kembali besok pagi, aku akan membukakan pintu untuknya."

"Dasar anak kecil yang sok dewasa," Temari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dari pada gadis nakal yang belum menyelesaikan tugasnya, hahaha."

"Ugh kau ini..hoaaam," Temari menguap. Seharian ini dia sudah lelah mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia tidak tau apa ia masih bisa bertahan menyambut tahun baru yang tinggal setengah jam lagi.

"Temari kau mengantuk? Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu tidur? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu."

"Kalau begitu aku minta gendong, zzz," Sahut Temari yang sudah hampir tertidur. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menggendong Temari naik keatas menuju kamarnya.

"Ugh, sejak kapan gadis ini jadi berat sekali sih?"

Shikamaru membuka kamar Temari dan menidurkan Temari di kasur. Shikamaru membuka jaketnya dan digantung di pintu kamar Temari. Ia meletakan semua barang yang ia letakan dikantung celana di atas meja belajar Temari. Ia mengesave semua pekerjaan Temari dan mematikan laptopnya. Tapi ia masih menonton acara televisi sambil mengelus rambut Temari yang sudah tidur pulas.

Bagi pria manapun tidak mungkin tidak ada hasrat untuk melakukan "itu" pada seorang gadis. Apalagi situasi kali ini sangat mendukung dan malam ini merupakan malam tahun baru. Tapi, Pria ini sadar, dia tidak ingin melukai gadisnya. Dia ingin melakukannya di saat dan moment yang tepat. Rasa sayangpun dapat mengalahkan nafsu biharinya.

Tahun baru tinggal 1 menit lagi, di acara televisi yang Shikamaru tonton sekarang mulai terlihat si pembaca acara menghitung mundur waktu dan siap untuk meniupkan terompet. Entah kenapa Shikamaru jadi tertarik melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini. Bahkan dirinya belum mengantuk sekarang. Saat tersisa 5 hitungan Shikamaru mulai medekatkan diri pada Temari..

5…

4…

3….

2….

1…

.CUP.

Bagi orang-orang di televisi mereka meniupkan terompet untuk menyambut tahun baru. Tapi bagi Shikamaru, dia mempunyai terompet yang lebih enak dibanding dengan terompet manapun. Terompet ini tidak berbunyi "TEEEET" melainkan "CUP" satu kali mendarat di pipi mulus Temari.

"Happy New Year Temari-chan, Aishiteru."

Shikamaru mematikan televisi dan menarik selimut kearah mereka berdua. Shikamaru mendekap Temari erat dan ikut tertidur sampai matahari menyambut mereka.

***OWARI***

**HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN!**

*Baca ulang* hmm.. apa alurnya terlalu cepat?

Ditahun baru yang sepi ini Ai-chan berusaha untuk membuat fic yang sedikit kawai.. tapi sepertinya hal itu belum terwujud..

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang baik hati yang masih berkenan untuk membaca ficku ini..

Ai-chan juga mengharapkan Review berisi Kritik dan saran, agar Ai-chan bisa menulis lebih baik lagi di tahun 2013 ini.. yeeey! (?)

Tapi kritikannya jangan pedas-pedas yahh..

Fic ini Special buat.. ehem.. seseorang yang sangat kusayangii dear Seto-kun, dan buat para readers yang baik hatiii.. :*

***OMAKE***

"Ngh…" Shikamaru dan Temari sama-sama bangun dari tidur mereka. Ternyata sinar matahari pagi ini lebih hangat dari yang biasanya. Ah, mereka lupa menutup jendela tadi malam. Saat Temari sedang menguap dan menatap jendela, sebuah batu kecil masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengenai pintu.

Shikamaru juga kaget kenapa bisa banyak batu yang masuk ke kamar Temari. Shikamaru berpikir, siapa ya orang yang tega melempar batu kekamar Temari yang terkenal galak ini kalau bukan adiknya?

Adiknya?

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPA AKAN GAARA!" Shikamaru teriak dan langsung turun dari kamar Temari dan membukakan pintu untuk Gaara. Temari geleng-geleng dan menyusul Shikamaru ke bawah. Sekarang temari dapat melihat Gaara yang cemberut sambil menatap kakaknya.

Temari tersenyum seolah mengatakan "Siapa suruh lari dari rumah dasar bodoh."

Sungguh Tahun baru yang sangat mengasikan bagi Temari di tahun ini. Temari sangat bersyukur punya pacar seperti Shikamaru. Tunggu, apa semalam Shikamaru macam-macam padanya?

Ohh Tidak.. semoga aku tidak apa-apa.. Temari keringat dingin sambil menatap Shikamaru dan Gaara yang sedang berkelahi.

**FIN**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
